Royal Baby
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Alternate Universe, Saloonatics) (Gift Fic, Posted With Permission) by: i-tried-to-animate-once on tumblr marking the main versions of the characters


Edward Gold ran a hand over his aching bump, another contraction running up his spine. He still couldn't believe he was carrying Prince Matthew's baby...It was a little weird.

"How's our little one doing?" Matthew asked, sitting next to his pregnant lover.

"Just feeling some minor contractions..." He said.

"I'll let the doctors know, and get your room prepared." Matthew said, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Edward nodded, and Matthew got up to telegram the royal doctors.

Edward stood up, waddling around. His widwife had told him walking can speed labor up, and helped ease some contraction pain. He walked around for a good 5 minutes, taking a breather now and then, when he fell another contraction, this time stronger.

"Ah, fuck..." He walked over to the dining room, got a glass of water, and returned to the throne room. Matthew was there, and he looked at his love.

"Ready to go to your room?" He asked, and the nod he got response signed he was.

Matthew helped his laboring boyfriend to his room. It was set up and ready for his birth. The curtains were drawn, medical equipment and the doctors were there, frankincense and myrrh incense burning to help with his labor, and the most comfortable pillows and blankets in the palace.

Edward let out another sob, clutching his large stomach as his water broke. The contractions were happening every minute or so.

"Oh, dear...Don't worry, let's get you into a gown and on the bed." A kind, female doctor with a Dutch accent told him, placing a towel down to clean up the amniotic fluid.

Edward was helped into a night-gown, and onto bed. His legs were positioned up with a few pillows. Matthew sat next to him, holding his hand. He gave it an assuring squeeze, Edward relaxing a little more. The incenses were helping as well.

That was soon broken as he felt another powerful contraction. He sobbed, squeezing Matthew's hand. He felt the baby squirming around in his birth canal, and a male doctor checked him.

"Take a deep breath, and push." He said, and Edward did so, feeling a stretch as his baby's head was starting to exit.

Matthew kissed his forehead, rubbing his hand to comfort him to some extent. He almost jumped as Edward screamed out in pain, almost crushing his hand.

"H-how're you so calm?!" The detective asked, his face a shade of red.

"Because you're the one pushing a baby out, not me..." Matthew said, almost jokingly.

Edward moaned in discomfort as the head was pushed out.

"You're doing great." The nice Dutch lady assured, smiling at him. She dotted his tears away with a handkerchief, and Edward mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

Edward pushed again, feeling the left, then right, shoulders slip free. Soon, the torso left as well. Edward cried out one last time as the legs were free, then sighing out in relief.

A soft cry rang through the room, and Matthew smiled, looking at his boyfriend, then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You did so good, darling...I'm so proud." The Prince was on the verge of crying, he was proud of his love.

The cord was cut and tied, and the baby was wiped off, milia and blood and other fluids cleaned off them. They were weighed and measured, and then diapered and swaddled.

Edward pushed the placenta out, and it was tossed away. He looked at the Dutch medic.

"Can I see my baby?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"It's a boy. 8 pounds, 19 inches." She said, handing the baby to his 'mother'.

Edward smiled down at his baby, kissing his forehead. Matthew smiled at his baby boy, pride radiating off him. The baby started to whimper, stomach growling.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Edward asked his newborn, moving the collar of his gown down, exposing his chest to the newborn. The baby started to nurse, and slowly opened his eyes.

They were green and skin was pale with freckles, just like his royal father, and his hair was hazel like his 'mom's'.

"Welcome to the world, Philip."


End file.
